


Adam Goldberg’s Loads of Fun

by TheAndyChrist



Category: The Goldbergs (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Brothers, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Foot Massage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAndyChrist/pseuds/TheAndyChrist
Summary: It's 1990 and Adam Goldberg is learning new things about his body and the bodies of the guys around him. Geoff Schwartz started staying over at the Goldbergs, but he eventually finds himself sleeping in Adam’s bedroom floor and answering some of Adam’s uncomfortable questions.





	1. Wide Awakening

It was summer, around 1990, when Geoff Schwartz started coming by the Goldberg’s house like crazy. This was also the summer when Adam started having loads of fun. 

I mean, Geoff came by all the time. Everyday at breakfast Geoff came by to eat and follow the Goldberg’s to school. Everyday after school, Geoff would show up too. Erica got sick of Geoff, Barry got sick of him, but Adam liked having Geoff around. Geoff and Adam surprisingly got along great! 

Adam would let Geoff sneak into his bedroom at night, because everyone in the house had gotten tired of seeing Geoff and Geoff didn’t like being apart from Erica. Geoff would have to wait for Adam’s mom to tuck him in at night, before he could come in through the window and Adam kept going to bed earlier and earlier. The tree Geoff would climb had some really wild ants.

Adam couldn’t borrow extra blankets from the hallway closet, because he knew his mom would notice them missing. She was like a Soviet spy when it came to missing laundry. Poor Geoff slept on the floor a few nights, but eventually Adam felt bad and invited him to sleep in his small twin bed.. with him. 

“Hey, why don't you just sleep with me? It'll be tight, but it's better than the floor.” Adam spoke from his pillow. He yawned and waited for Geoff to turn around and respond. Adam knew it might sound weird, but he was just trying to be nice to Geoff. 

Geoff didn’t turn around, but said, “Maybe another night.” He sounded upset. Maybe things were bad at his house. 

“Maybe another night? What's that supposed to mean?” Adam wanted to help Geoff and said, “You know, you can sleep here, but I feel bad with you sleeping on the floor so much. It can’t be comfortable.” 

Geoff quickly added, “I'm okay down here, Adam. Just go to sleep.” 

“How can I go to sleep when you're..” 

“I'm fine.. haha..” Geoff laughed to lighten the mood. He started sensing that Adam might really be concerned about him. 

“You say that now, but don't complain about your back tomorrow.” Adam laughed, made room in his bed and said, “Look, there's plenty of room.” Geoff didn’t respond and Adam asked, “You’re not even going to look?” 

“Adam..” Geoff sighed, rolled over and had a huge lump in the crotch of his jeans. Adam didn't need his glasses to see it was clearly a long cock dying to rip out. Geoff’s nuts also made two unmistakable mounds. 

“Oh.” Adam gulped and said, “I see.” Adam corrected himself and said, “I mean, I don't see.” Adam saw what it could look like, but he didn’t want to imagine it. He wanted to see it. Geoff’s big dick. Wow, he thought, I want to see Geoff’s penis? 

Geoff stuttered and said, “Sometimes before bed I.. It just happens. I-I have trouble falling asleep, unless I..” 

“Unless what?” Adam was very inquisitive. Geoff made a stroking motion with his hand and Adam said, “Ohhh. That's.. interesting.” Adam thought and asked, “Is this something new?” 

Geoff’s erection throbbed up and down inside his jeans. Adam made a noise of excitement, but coughed and straightened up. Geoff sat up, reached over to Adam’s desk, grabbed a box of tissues and said, “I usually just wait for you to fall asleep.” 

Adam pictured Geoff jerking off in the floor, beside him while he slept in his bed and said, “That’s where all of those tissues in my trashcan come from. I opened some a few times.”

Geoff turned his head to Adam and said, “What?” Geoff was embarrassed. 

“I didn’t remember blowing my nose. It didn't look like snot. And it smelled like something good. It tasted like..” 

“Adam?” Geoff used his full voice, saw he was too loud and said, “Adam, you tasted it?” Geoff got tickled and laughed. 

“Well, I smelled it first. It smelled like candy. I poked it and it stuck to my finger. Like a whole bunch stuck to my finger. I didn’t know it was your.. I don't know what you call it, but it was pretty good. It was delicious. Penises have candy inside?” 

“Go to sleep.” Geoff laughed at Adam’s ignorance and said, “It's got several names; sploog, come, semen, ejaculate.”

“Are you going to pull it out?” Adam ignored the names, because he was curious about Geoff’s manly growth. Adam didn't know what's come over him, but he really wanted to watch Geoff jerk off and splash come. 

“I don't know.” Geoff groaned like he didn’t have a choice in the matter. His cock throbbed. Geoff’s hand couldn’t help but rub it. Geoff watched Adam watch him. His hand molded it like the doughy edge of pizza crust. 

Adam took his glasses off the nightstand, slipped them on and asked, “Can I watch you?” Adam made the same stroking motion with his hand that Geoff made. 

“Adam..” Geoff whispered this time, moaned, wiggled and said, “I feel like it's going to bust any second. Ugh, it aches.” Geoff rubbed up and down his shaft. His balls felt squished. He put his hand inside his jeans and moved his balls some. 

“Take it out.” Adam licked his lips, as he readied himself to see Geoff’s tasty erection, like a pirate captain before his crew cracks open a treasure chest. 

“Adam, I'm uncomfortable showing you my.. um, um, erection.” 

“Your erection.” Adam repeated Geoff, because he wanted to say that word. He'd never said it before. When Geoff said it, Adam remembered that the word existed and he had heard it somewhere before. 

Geoff laughed and said, “Look how the button is about to open itself.” Geoff throbbed his cock, trying to bust open his jeans without touching the button. 

Adam reached over and helped the button loose, as Geoff and Adam’s eyes met. Adam slowly pulled Geoff’s zipper down. Geoff froze in place, as his white briefs came into view and his cock throbbed. Geoff closed his eyes, as Adam opened his jeans and felt up and down his thick, pulsing shaft. Adam hung off his bed, as he used both hands to pull down Geoff’s tight briefs. 

Geoff opened his eyes, as he felt the air hit his cockhead. Geoff was indeed circumcised. His cockhead petruded out from his shaft. It looked like a round lollipop. It throbbed up and down. Geoff and Adam smiled at each other. Adam looked at Geoff and Geoff asked, “What are you going to do?” 

Adam looked at Geoff’s rosey lips and said, “I don’t know.” Geoff lifted his butt off the ground, as Adam tried to pull his jeans all the way off. Adam almost fell off the bed and said, “Get up here.” 

Geoff pulled his jeans off his ankles, as his white briefs slipped back up and covered his erection. He stood up, wearing his t-shirt, briefs and crew socks. Adam’s hands were ready. He molded Geoff’s package and slid down Geoff’s tight white briefs, revealing a small patch of hair, a large waning erection and a pair of large, round testicles. 

The white briefs fell to Geoff’s feet, as Adam took Geoff’s erection, gripped it, pulled Geoff closer and asked, “Can I taste it?” He didn’t wait for a response and swallowed the tip of Geoff’s erection. His warm mouth sucked, seeking out any flavors it could find. Geoff tasted salty. He tasted really good. 

“Oh, Adam.” Geoff closed his eyes, as his fat cockhead filled young Adam’s small mouth. He couldn’t believe the woman of his dreams’ little brother was sucking on the tip of his cock and it felt amazing. 

“And you stroke it like this?” Adam’s fingers grasped Geoff’s shaft and slowly jerked the skin back and forth, as Adam’s desire to taste it again edged back to the forefront. Adam stroked Geoff, as he licked the tip and slobbered down his chin. 

“Yeah, that's right.” Geoff smiled, as Adam’s hands worked his cock into a fit. Geoff’s cock had actually been waiting all day for this time of the night. It had gotten used to a little attention before bedtime and Geoff wanted it too. 

Geoff’s cock drooled precum, but Adam licked it out of his urethra and said, “There it is.” Adam sucked him like a straw, but nothing came out. 

“No, that's just the start.” 

“Mmmm. You have to have more in there.” Adam stroked Geoff faster, desperately wanting more of Geoff’s cock liquid to taste. Adam’s hand found a good rhythm, as Geoff’s cock turned to steel and pointed up more. 

“Adam, stop, stop. It's going to bust everywhere.” Geoff tensed up. 

“Okay.” Adam took back his hand, gave Geoff’s cock a gander and said, “But I want to taste it.” Adam sucked on Geoff’s cockhead once more, but this time, Adam tried pushing more into his mouth and gagged. He coughed and asked, “Does that feel good? It tastes good.” Adam’s lips rolled up and down half of Geoff’s slick shaft without gagging.

“Yeahhh, it feels really good.” Geoff’s eyes were sealed, as Adam sucked and the urge to bust tickled his nuts. 

Adam worked his mouth up and down Geoff’s glistening cock, as he stroked him with hastened speed and asked, “Are you going to bust?” Adam slurped up and down, trying to go further and further down to his stocky base. 

“Yeahhh..” Geoff was in a daze, as Adam jerked his cock and licked around his petrified cockhead. He came back to reality when the urge to bust was a reality and said, “It's busting. It's gonna...” 

Adam put Geoff in his mouth and drank his quick spunk. Geoff was speechless, as he trembled and trickled down Adam’s throat. It was more than Adam thought it would be and spit Geoff’s cock out as it sputtered. Two globs splashed Adam’s face and glasses, but Adam swallowed a large collection of sploog, put him back into his mouth and savored the hot candy taste swirling on his tongue. 

“Okay, okay.” Geoff stepped back, as his cock popped out of Adam’s wet mouth. He bent over, pulled a few tissues out and cleaned his cock. 

“Hand me the tissues, please.” 

Geoff turned, saw Adam’s plastered face and then, he looked down and saw Adam sporting an erection down in his pajamas. Geoff handed the tissue box to Adam, as he stared at Adam’s swollen crotch. Adam cleaned his glasses, as Geoff cleared his throat, pulled back Adam’s covers and got Adam’s attention. 

“Adam, check it out.” 

“Now, I have an erection.” Adam wiped Geoff’s come off his glasses. 

“Have you ever jerked off?” Geoff asked. 

“No.. haha..” Adam blushed, as he finished wiping his glasses and Geoff peered inside Adam’s pajamas. Adam looked at Geoff and asked, “What are you going to do?” 


	2. Adam’s Swish Cums True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Geoff’s night of adventures continues! What's Geoff going to do with Adam’s pitched pajamas? Can Adam get Geoff to reciprocate? You gotta read and find out!

Adam’s question bounced around inside Geoff’s head, like his old pogo stick he gave to Adam the previous summer. Maybe he had questions for himself as well. Geoff always tried to be good, wait till marriage, tried his best not to masturbate, but his body had taken over his mind. Adam’s unencumbered curiosity broke through every layer of Geoff’s steely self control. 

Geoff felt his long, thin hands tremor. He pulled Adam’s pajama bottoms down. Adam’s blunt cockhead hung in his waistband, but Geoff pulled the fabric out, releasing Adam’s glistening erection, which slapped and stretched up to his smooth belly button. Adam moaned, as Geoff pulled the pajama bottoms off his pink balls and slim ankles, and freed his nude, lanky legs. Geoff squeezed Adam’s bare, right foot and massaged his warm sole. 

“Adam, this is crazy.” Geoff’s heart pounded, as he dared himself to gaze into Adam’s beautiful eyes. 

“Ah, Geoff.” Adam writhed and held onto the fitted sheet beneath him, as his erection throbbed and he hissed, “Touch me, Geoff. Make me explode.” 

Adam looked to Geoff, as Geoff finally looked across Adam’s thin, nude body. He ran his hot, sweaty palm up Adam’s smooth leg. His hand landed on Adam’s hairless nuts, but he made sure to slow his hand and delicately held them. Geoff gazed at Adam’s twitching cock, grabbed it by the base, pointed him straight up, stroked it and decidedly said, “I’ll help you.” 

“Oh, Geoff.” 

“I'll help you this time.” 

“Take your pants off too. I want to see your..” Adam hushed tiny whimpers. 

Geoff didn’t hesitate. He stood, pulled his shirt over his head, unfastened his pants and pulled down his pants and white briefs. Adam pulled at Geoff’s stretchy cock and easily made it erect again. Geoff reached down, stroked Adam’s slender erection and said, “You’re leaking.” 

Adam wiped the precum off his rounded, but curved cockhead and ate his moist fingertips, as more leaked from his cock, and said, “I wonder what a mouth would feel like.” Adam rubbed one of his nipples with his fingertips coated with a mixture of his saliva and precum. It made his pelvic region hum and throb. 

Geoff stroked Adam and said, “It feels incredible, but Adam, I don't want to suck your penis.” 

“Why not?” 

“I like your sister. Not you. Not guys, you know. And need I mention your dick leaks like crazy. Has it always done that?” 

Adam blushed. He felt like such a virgin, but admitted, “I've never noticed it if it has.” He remembered having a sexy dream once, but thought he might have pissed the bed and would never admit that to anyone, not even now. 

Geoff smiled, chuckled and said, “It’s a bit much.” Adam appeared bruised, so Geoff thought and said, “I like being naked.. with you. I think that's it.” 

“You think that's it?” Adam jostled Geoff’s sack, making Geoff’s erection and balls hop. Geoff’s cock had a drop of precum sitting on the tip of his urethra. 

“Yeah.” 

“Please, Geoff? Please?” Adam slurped the drop into his taste buds. 

“No.” Geoff didn’t like denying Adam and inadvertently added, “I don’t know.” 

“It'll be our secret. I'll carry it to the grave.” Adam tightened his grip and begged. 

“I don't know.” Geoff looked at how young and perfect Adam’s cock was and deliberated it in his head. Adam’s cockhead mesmerized him. He wanted a little taste, but he knew Adam wouldn't allow simply a little taste. 

“You don’t know?” 

“Maybe just the littlest taste.” 

“I will raise my voice, if you don't suck my motherfucking dick.” 

Geoff hopped. He eyed Adam’s gentlemanly cockhead. He knew it would please please him. Geoff wanted to please Adam. He planned his descent and plunged all the way down Adam’s juicy cock. Geoff felt Adam’s sugary cockhead hit the back of his throat and leak, and made Geoff gag. 

“Oh my god yeah.” Adam held the back of Geoff’s head and gagged him. 

Geoff gagged a few times, before he noticed where his hand rested between Adam’s legs. Geoff felt under Adam, as he sucked and Adam numbed. Geoff found Adam’s smooth, sweaty asshole and pressed the second knuckle of his long middle finger inside Adam. 

“Ahh,” Adam hushed himself, stabilized his vision and said, “Oh, man. Oh, man. Yeah.” 

Adam’s legs spread wider. Adam held Geoff’s hand and pushed Geoff’s finger inside. Adam came without warning. Geoff spit and dropped Adam’s gushing cock out of his mouth. Adam didn't make a peep, while his body trembled and his penis flooded his smooth chest and stomach. His cock spit. Lumps of cum smacked his chin, chest and neck. A pool of cum grew in his bellybutton, where his cockhead rested. 

“Ahhh.” Adam quietly sighed, as Geoff moved his finger and felt Adam’s insides rock and spasm with each final gush. 

Geoff tasted the small amount of Adam in his mouth. It did taste interesting. Geoff tucked Adam’s frosted cock back inside his mouth. Geoff moaned as the gelatinous goodness melted down his throat. Adam was exhausted. He pushed Geoff's tickling mouth away, wiped cum off his stomach and asked, “Do you want some.. more?”

“Yeah.” Geoff straddled Adam’s soaked chest, scooped cum on his cockhead and fed it to Adam. 

Adam giggled and sucked his cum off Geoff’s stiff erection. Adam gasped, as Geoff slid two fingers around his sticky stomach and pushed them inside his ass. Adam was lost in passion, sucking his cum off Geoff and feeling it seep inside him with each push of Geoff’s fingers. He didn’t know when Geoff got between his legs and stuffed his adult sized manhood inside his small ass, but he welcomed it. 

“Oh my god, Geoff.” Adam felt a massive pressure, as Geoff’s wide cock stretched out his pink hole. Adam winced and said, "God, Geoff. Uhh. Ah. Uhh." 

“Are you okay?” 

“It hurts really bad, but feels really good at the same time. I have to cuss. Fuck. Uh, yeah. Fuck me, Geoff. Fuck. Fuck. Uhh.” 

Geoff’s large sack hung still, as he waited and asked, “You promise you're okay?” 

Adam’s face stretched and retracted, as Adam said, “God, I promise. I promise. Please, don’t stop. Ahh. Fuck, yeah. Are you in all the way?” 

“No. Do you want me to..” Geoff pushed in and Adam squeaked. “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.” Geoff pulled his cock almost entirely out, but Adam widened his legs, wrapped them around Geoff’s waist and tediously pushed Geoff’s raw cock all the long way inside him. 

“Oh, Geoff. Oh, Geoff. God, Geoff. Uh. Uh.” Adam trembled and came on his belly again. Adam squirmed and said, “Uh. Uh, Geoff. Uhh. Uhh. God. Feels so good. So fucking good.” 

“Oh, Adam.” Geoff rubbed Adam’s slick stomach. 

“Geoff, come here.” Adam kissed Geoff, but Geoff resisted. “I'm sorry, Geoff.” 

“I guess it doesn't matter.” Geoff kissed Adam’s silky lips and said, “We both have very soft lips.” 

“I was going to say that.” 

Geoff was fucking him in missionary style, but pulled his paddle penis out and turned Adam onto his stomach. Adam saddened and whimpered, hoping Geoff would fill the void again. Geoff pushed his sturdy cock into Adam and fucked him like a dog. He held Adam’s smooth, thin hips and smacked his balls against Adam. 

“Is this okay? If we do it like this?” 

“Yeaah, uh. Uhh.” Adam grunted and exhaled. 

“You sure you're okay?” 

“Yeah, Geoff, it feels so good. Fuck. Uh, yeah.” Adam couldn’t keep his eyes open and when they were open, he only saw stars. He knew he should be asleep, Geoff’s cock felt so good digging deeper and deeper. 

“Do you want to swallow it?” 

“Fuck, yeah. Give it to me. You ready?” 

“Close.” Geoff rode Adam’s small ass, but he didn’t want to finish so quickly and neither did Adam. And likely including anyone reading this story! 

“Your dick feels so good. Can't believe it. Huge dick inside me. Fuck, your dick. Uh. Don't stop.” 

“I'm getting close.” Geoff groaned from anger. 

“Stop. Stop. Stop. Pull it out.” Adam got Geoff’s cock out of him. Geoff was handsome. His big erection stood proud with a full bush of brown pubes. Adam brushed his hand in Geoff’s pubes, held Geoff’s hanging balls and kissed him. Adam kissed Geoff onto the bed, onto his back and Adam mounted Geoff’s cock. 

“Oh, Adam.” Geoff sighed and cringed, as Adam slid all the way down his above average cock. Adam’s plump ass cheeks warmed Geoff’s cool thighs, while Geoff’s bush warmed and held Adam’s smooth, pink balls. 

“Geoff, tell me when you're close.” 

“I'm close.” 

“I just put you back in.” 

“But you pushed me onto the bed. Then you straddled me like a horse and sat down my whole penis. It was and is the most amazing thing.. experience of my life.” Geoff pressed himself off the bed, deeper and deeper into Adam. He was in love. 

“Okay.” Adam stood up. His legs felt like silly string. He stepped over Geoff and stood by the bed. Then Adam straddled Geoff and pushed him all the way back inside again. Adam hopped up and down, riding Geoff’s cock. 

“Oh, Adam. Oh. Uhh.” 

“You close?” 

“Coming.” 

Geoff pulled out and came in Adam’s mouth. Geoff’s body shook as Adam drained the cum out of him. Adam slobbered and swallowed down the length of Geoff’s gushing cock. He had a good load. Adam happily collapsed backward onto Geoff’s chest. 

Geoff held Adam, while Adam held him. Geoff didn’t want to make a move. His heart pounded. Adam’s heart pounded as well. Geoff kissed Adam’s forehead. He kissed it again, but longer. His hot exhale soothed Adam’s sore body. Geoff worried if the bedroom door was secured and stood up. The Goldberg’s would lose their minds if they found them naked and entwined. 

Adam saw Geoff’s devinare derrière and asked, “Where you going?” Adam began feeling a burning in his butthole, but he just wanted sleep. 

Geoff made sure Adam’s door was locked, which it was already locked. He turned and said, “Checking the door.” 

“Oh, I was..” Adam quickly slept. 

Geoff hesitated. Adam’s little bottom looked so round and petite. His dick was wet. He grabbed a tissue and wiped. Adam stirred, so Geoff came back towards the bed. Adam’s eyes opened. Geoff smiled. Adam made more room in his bed for Geoff, their naked bodies curled, and that's how they woke the next day. 

Geoff rubbed his eyes, as Adam handled his erection, straddled him, sat down his cock and then, a knock came to the door and Mrs. Goldberg yelled, “Time to wake up, my snickerdoodle! The early matinee is in thirty minutes and we have to..” 

“Five more minutes!” Adam rode Geoff and jerked off. 

“Five minutes? No. You're not going to become a ‘five more minutes’ child. Nuh, uh. Open up. Why's your door locked? I don't want to miss the previews. Get our money’s worth.” 

“Mahh!” Adam tried masturbating, but his mother kept intruding. 

“Two minutes.” 

Adam looked down at Geoff and asked, “Are you close?” 

Geoff looked mousy and said, “No, not at all.” 

“Good, cause I want to try this.” Adam rode Geoff fast and hard. He sent his ass up and down. Adam smacked down a few times, but he tried keeping his ass high enough on Geoff’s long cock, because the house was definitely stirring. 

“Adam!” Barry banged on Adam’s bedroom door and asked, “Have you seen my left pump? I have the right pump, but I can't find my left pump.” 

“Noo!” Adam pumped his cock and felt like coming. 

“Can you look?” 

Geoff agonized, as Adam did what he wanted and jizzed on Geoff’s flat stomach. He opened his mouth when Adam splashed his neck. Geoff tasted him, held Adam’s thigh, thrust a few times and shot inside Adam’s tight ass. Adam was still coming. Geoff kept quiet, as Adam stood up, looked at his cock and said, “You came. Dammit. Fuck, Geoff.” 

Barry heard Adam, but he didn’t understand the context and said, “What, Adam? Geoff?” 

Geoff saw Adam looked feral and tried apologizing, “I'm sorry, Adam. I'm so sorry.” 

Barry asked, “Did you look?” 

“Fuck you, Geoff.” Adam wanted his come. Geoff betrayed him, so Adam angrily opened his bedroom door and said, “Come have a look for yourself.” Adam stood naked behind his door. 

Barry busted into Adam’s room. Barry froze, as Adam locked his door and Geoff pulled Adam’s blanket off his feet and over his head, and entire naked body. Geoff was naked. Barry looked over at his naked, erect and oversexed little brother. 

"What.. wha.. what is going on?" Barry looked at Adam’s wet cockhead. 

“Geoff came in my butt,” Adam turned, spread a cheek, displayed his coral center, pushed a stream of cum out and said, “When he knew I wanted to swallow it. Have you tried it? It's really good stuff.” 

Barry stuttered, as Adam pulled his shorts and boxers down. Barry’s cut cock stuck out from his balls, asking to be touched. Barry’s jaw also dropped to the ground, as Barry looked down and watched Adam handle his fat and hairy sack. Adam put his mouth around Barry’s cockhead, pulled and pulled him into an erection and Barry fainted. 

“Oh, Barry.” 

 

Barry came to, as he came in Adam’s jarring mouth. Barry quietly orgasmed, as his vision cleared and Adam swallowed his spunk. He girated, as Adam swallowed his overpowered orgasm and wound his tongue around his big cockhead. Barry pulsed and splashed. He needed to come. Geoff climbed out of Adam’s window, which made Barry stutter and faint again, while trying to process the unbelievable. 

 

Barry woke again to find himself in the middle of Adam’s bedroom floor. He had his clothes on, but Barry knew he had recently came. He wondered if he masturbated while imagining his little brother Adam was blowing him or had Adam actually blown him. He was late for the movie! 

Oh, well. Barry couldn't shake the unwelcomed brotherly fantasy. His brother Adam? Wait, Geoff? Adam and Geoff blowing each other? He whipped his dick out, and quickly erected. He stroked, while planning to ask Adam some questions after he returned from the matinee.


End file.
